Mea Maxima Culpa
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Sam sente seu coração aos pedaços, sofre demais e quando se sofre demais, pode-se fazer coisas desesperadas e contar coisas que ninguém deveria saber. O que é certo e errado para Sam e Dean? O que vale mais que o amor? Wincest/Angst/Spoiler Fim da 3a Temp


**MEA MAXIMA CULPA**

**ShiryuForever94**  
**Fanfiction feita em surto criativo, terminada em 45 minutos.**

**Beta: Akane Mitsuko**

**Angst e DeathFic, se não gosta, nem tente ler, vai se arrepender. Spoilers da terceira temporada.**

**Sam Winchester POV**

Eu acabei de enterrar você... Oh, Deus, como eu sinto dor... Como eu sinto que não vale mais à pena.

Por que eu tive que ver você morrer? Por quê?

Eu nunca fui nem serei forte o bastante para você, não é Dean? Nunca...

Posso me rebelar e lutar e tentar, mas nunca poderei vencer o fato de que você é o melhor de nós dois, sempre foi. Eu sempre quis, tanto, ser igual a você. Ser tão crente no pai quanto você. Mas falhei miseravelmente.

Droga, você se rendeu, se entregou sem titubeios! Vendeu sua alma por mim!

Minha culpa!

Mea maxima culpa!

E não há padre no mundo que vá me absolver de minha própria sentença de condenação.

I worry that I can't give you what you need  
Me preocupo em não conseguir dar aquilo que você precisa  
That you'll find nothing underneath the peel  
Que você não encontrará nada por debaixo da pele  
That I can't undo the times we disagreed  
Que não consigo desfazer as vezes que nos desentendemos  
That I can't ignore the way I feel  
Que não consigo ignorar o jeito como me sinto

Eu não consigo pensar. Vejo Bobby falar comigo e estou ausente. Vejo Jo e Ellen e tudo em que posso pensar é que eu já não sei quem sou. Eu não sei quem sou, nem o que serei, se você não estiver aqui comigo.

Eu não quero viver, mas por sua causa eu preciso continuar. Por sua causa eu preciso me levantar, parar de chorar e vencer. Por que eu vou trazer você de volta. Eu preciso trazer, ou eu não poderei viver.

Egoísmo puro de alguém que te ama mais que à própria vida. Pelo menos disso eu tenho certeza, eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo. E, por que eu não posso entregar a mim mesmo por você?

Por que era o que você faria, foi o que você fez e eu gostaria tanto de ser como você... Eu te amei desde sempre. Apenas o amor foi mudando. Mas sempre foi amor.

Sempre foi amor...

'Cause what I feel is the only truth I know  
Porque o que eu sinto é a única verdade que conheço  
And I get by on this naivety of youth  
E eu me apego a esta inocência da juventude

- "Sam?"

A voz de Bobby parece tão distante, tudo parece um pesadelo do qual eu preciso acordar.

- "Vamos, Sam, não pode ficar sentado olhando para o túmulo dele. Está aqui há mais de uma hora..."

- "E vou para onde, Bobby? Para onde? Se tudo que eu tinha, todo o amor que conheci nessa vida está aí dentro? O que devo fazer, Bobby? Para quem devo correr em busca de força, amor e consolo? Para quem? Para onde?"

- "Venha, Sam, vai ficar tudo bem."

Agora é Ellen quem fala e eu sei que meus olhos muito vermelhos e minhas lágrimas que não param estão deixando-a desconfortável.

- "Eu não sou ninguém sem ele... Ninguém... Oh, Deus, por favor, faça essa dor parar! Alguém tira essa dor de dentro da minha alma, por favor DEUSSSSS!" Consigo quase berrar enquanto me jogo em cima do túmulo dele e arranco pedaços de grama e tento não enlouquecer. Eu queria tanto enlouquecer e esquecer...

Sinto braços fortes me agarrando com determinação. São os amigos de Bobby e o próprio Bobby e me sinto tão fraco e soluço, eu rosno, eu reclamo e por fim eu apenas grito... Eu grito minha dor para que o mundo inteiro escute, para que ele escute no inferno onde deve estar ardendo.

MEA MAXIMA CULPA!

If what I feel is the only truth  
Se o que sinto é a única verdade  
And what I give out will make up what I'll receive  
E o que eu der disfarçará o que receberei  
Can I leave behind my naivety of youth?  
Posso eu abandonar a minha inocência da juventude?  
Will I be crucified for wanting to believe?  
Serei crucificado por querer acreditar?  
I believe  
Eu acredito

- "DEANNN!" Eu chamo sem parar, eu não quero ir, eu não quero deixar você nesse buraco de terra e grama quando você devia estar nos meus braços, recebendo meus beijos e sentindo seu corpo queimar junto ao seu.

Fui condenado por isso? Fui punido por amar meu irmão? Fui esquartejado na alma por não fazer distinção entre Dean ser o homem que amo e ser meu irmão? Foi por isso?

Eu não tenho CULPA!

Nós nascemos dos mesmos pais, fomos atirados na briga insana de seres abjetos que tiram vidas humanas. Corremos todos os riscos do mundo para salvar gente que sequer nos diz obrigado e eu quem sou culpado?

- "Tragam ele para cá."

Sou levado para um lugar que sei que é a casa de Bobby e colocado numa cama e meu corpo está tão pesado. Vejo muitos amigos em torno de Bobby.

Vejo os olhares que dirigem a mim. Eu não sou fraco! Não sucumbi apenas por que meu irmão morreu...

Vocês não entendem porra nenhuma! Não entendem!

Could you hold us up if I would drag us down?  
Você conseguiria nos manter no alto enquanto eu nos arrasto para baixo?  
Resurrect emotions from our past  
Ressuscitar emoções do nosso passado?  
And if they had a king for fools would you wear the crown?  
E se eles tivessem um rei para os tolos você usaria a coroa?  
Build us up again and make us last  
Reerguer-nos novamente e nos faça durar

Cambaleio ao me levantar e ando até a pequena sala. Há pelo menos quinze pessoas aqui.

- "Sam, deite-se um pouco, você não parece bem..." Ellen se aproxima tentando sorrir amigavelmente.

- "Eu não posso, eu preciso de Dean, preciso trazê-lo de volta. Não há ninguem no mundo que possa aplacar minha dor além dele. Eu vou até o inferno buscá-lo. Eu não posso viver, não sem ele, não posso. Será que ninguém entende? Ele é... Ele foi... Ele..." Minhas pernas fraquejam, de novo, e eu mal consigo respirar. Caio de joelhos e sou abraçado por Ellen.

- "Sam... Vamos... Ele fez isso por você. Ele te amava. Você era o irmão caçula dele."

E eu tenho culpa de tudo...

Ela não faz idéia. Ninguém faz idéia... Eles não sabem. Talvez devam saber...

- "Vocês não entendem... Não era por ele ser somente meu irmão." Eu até que consigo articular as palavras e pego o litro de uísque que Bobby tem guardado. Abro a tampa e engulo um tanto enquanto choro sem parar. Dean me chamava de bitch... Talvez ele tenha razão... Eu sou sim... Eu sempre serei uma puta... A puta dele, a hora que ele quiser... Somente dele, só dele, basta ele voltar para mim.

'Cause what I feel is the only truth for me  
Porque o que eu sinto é a única verdade pra mim  
And I get by on this naivety of youth  
E eu me apego a esta inocência da juventude

Ah, não. Não me venham dizer que é uma palavra suja. Todos já achariam sujo que ele me tomasse em seus braços quase toda noite e distribuísse beijos em meu corpo. Todos já achariam sujo que ele gemesse em minha boca enquanto fazíamos amor...

Nós fazíamos amor...

Não o sentimento superestimado que faz todo mundo ficar bobamente olhando um nos olhos do outro. Não era nada disso.

Era amor porque era acima de qualquer regra, convenção ou de dogmas. Era amor porque era a coisa mais sincera que já tive em toda minha vida. Não tínhamos barreiras, quebramos todas na primeira vez em que ele me deixou penetrar aquele corpo e me chamou de 'babe'...

A primeira vez em que eu senti que ia morrer de prazer me acabando dentro do corpo dele...

A primeira vez em que eu vi Dean chorar após o gozo por conta da emoção que nos fez um só.

É desse tipo de amor que estou falando e não de fantasias açucaradas adolescentes que qualquer imbecil pode sonhar e escrever sobre.

If what I feel is the only truth  
Se o que sinto é a única verdade  
And what I give out will make up what I'll receive  
E o que eu der disfarçará o que receberei  
Can I still leave behind my naivety of youth?  
Posso eu abandonar a minha inocência da juventude?  
Will I be crucified for wanting to believe?  
Serei crucificado por querer acreditar?  
I believe  
Eu acredito

E agora...

Agora não tenho nada. Nem ele, nem ninguém, acho que nunca mais terei... Entorno a garrafa, deixando o uísque quente descer como ácido por minha gargante. Eu vou ficar bêbado, não costumo beber tanto. Quero ficar muito bêbado e ter alucinações. Talvez eu veja Dean voltar por alguma porta secreta e trazer de volta minha vida...

- "Sam, pare com isso, está envergonhando seu irmão..."

Bobby bem que tenta, mal sabe ele. Não consigo me conter e solto uma gargalhada. Talvez eu deva contar a eles...

- "Se ele não tinha vergonha de se entregar a mim na cama, acha que ele ia ligar para um Sam totalmente bêbado?" Dou uma risada permeada de tristeza e vejo os olhares. Bobby parece que vai ter um infarto e Jo murmura algo que parece com "então era por isso que ele não me queria..."

- "Sam, você já está bêbado, não fale essas coisas de seu irmão. Todo mundo sabe o quão garanhão ele era." Bobby chega mais perto e tenta tirar a garrafa de minhas mãos. Vejo dois outros caçadores olharem incrédulos e meu sorriso aumenta.

And if we don't worry about a thing  
E se nós não nos preocuparmos com coisa alguma  
Will we be sorry when the rain is falling again  
Nos arrependeremos quando a chuva cair novamente  
And what does it matter  
E o que isso importa  
If fortune should favor  
Se a sorte pudesse favorecer  
It's never the final amen  
Isso nunca será o último amém

- "Já que sou culpado de toda essa merda, ao menos sejamos sinceros. Eu amo, amava, sei lá... meu próprio irmão. Não me arrependo. Ele é meu homem e me recuso pensar que ele não vai voltar para mim. Eu não vou deixar que o inferno o trague para sempre, pois a culpa é minha, somente minha... Mea maxima culpa. Irei pagar meus pecados na hora da minha morte e não quero de jeito nenhum um padre qualquer, ou quaisquer representantes de qualquer religião para me dizer que eu não posso, não poderia, amar Dean. EU NÃO ME ARREPENDO PORRA!" Grito totalmente ensandecido e me levanto. Rasgo minha camisa e deixo meu peito à mostra. Há marcas em todo ele. Há arroxeados, chupões e dentadas. Há o cheiro dele em mim...

O cheiro dele em mim...

- "Não foi a porra de uma mulher que fez isso em mim! Foi Dean! MEU DEAN!" Estou enlouquecido e sei perfeitamente disso. Não me importa mais, não mais...

Os amigos de Bobby se entreolham, balançam a cabeça de um lado para o outro e saem aos poucos, sem me encarar. Ellen pega Jo pela mão e vão saindo. Eles não querem ver a verdade. Não querem...

- "Matar demônios, mandá-los todos para o inferno, tirar vidas no processo, tudo isso é permitido! A força do ódio de quantos seres nefandos já enfrentamos? Acreditam em vampiros, em bruxas, em wendigos e em outras coisas loucas e não são capazes de acreditar que meu amor por Dean e dele por mim seja justo? Que seja saudável e decente? Pois eu acredito!"

Jogo-me no sofá. Estou exausto de lutar. De disfarçar. Estou exausto...

De sentir culpa.

Mea maxima culpa...

If what I feel is the only truth  
Se o que sinto é a única verdade  
And what I give out will make up what I'll receive  
E o que eu der disfarçará o que eu receberei  
Can I still leave behind my naivety of youth?  
Posso eu abandonar a minha inocência da juventude?  
Will I be crucified for wanting to believe?  
Serei crucificado por querer acreditar?  
I believe  
Eu acredito

Sou culpado de amar sem poder, de querer para sempre e de dar vazão ao que sinto. Sou culpado por amar quem não deveria. Sou culpado por amar demais e não poder jamais buscar aceitação porque decidiram, não sei quando, não sei porque, que é errado.

Então, senhores da razão, me respondam por que fazer amor com ele é mais condenável que tirar a vida de crianças dominadas por demônios? Por que é pior que dar drogas a crianças na porta das escolas? Eu não entendo a lei dos homens. Eu não entendo muita coisa. Por que há homens santos que por trás de seus lindos rostos agarram crianças? Sou eu menos digno do amor de Deus e dos homens porque sou adulto e amo um igual? Por que amo meu irmão? Por que amo?

Por que há homens vestidos de probidade que quando ninguém está olhando são capazes de aliciar crianças para a prostituição e para as drogas?

É a eles que me comparam e é com a lei deles que me julgam?

Eu sou Sam Winchester e sou culpado do crime hediondo de amar um homem.

Mais que um homem.

Eu amo Dean.

Eu amo meu irmão.

E ele me ama...

Eu sou tão culpado... Tão culpado...

* * *

Nota: Não julgue. Talvez não saibamos todas as respostas, nem mesmo todas as perguntas, mas o que sabemos da vida dos outros? O que sabemos de nós mesmos? Esta fanfiction é para Akane. Ela sabe muito bem o motivo. E não, ela não é minha irmã... A música, maravilhosa, é King of fools, do Poets of the Fall. Recomendo que ouçam e, se conseguirem não chorar, então talvez eu precise melhorar bastante como ficwriter. Reviews?


End file.
